


Respeto

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo piensa al respecto, y termina acordándose de él</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respeto

Nunca pensaba en esa palabra, hace tiempo que dejó de analizarla, o al menos exigirla. El concepto ya era extraño para ella. Pero de vez en cuando, le era recordado. No mucho, solo a veces, cuando al mismo tiempo se acordaba de él.

Pero en general lo tenía muy olvidado.

Aunque sus amigos siempre la trataban como ser humano -lo cual ella apreciaba en demasía-, sabía que como mujer, el mundo entero no lo hacía.

Y le parecía injusto (pero ya no raro) que solo por su apariencia física, que solo por sus senos, a muchos se les olvidara que era un ser humano…que era una mujer. Una mujer que ante todo necesita cariño, necesita amor y protección. No que la vean como un simple objeto de deseo o proveedora de soma.

Pero ya no importaba mucho.

Después de todo Mafuyu siempre la trato con un respeto mayor que el que se le tiene a una reina, Sasha jamás pasó por alto que era una mujer, Teresa la vio siempre como una verdadera amiga…

Y Joshua la respeto.

Sonrió. A ojos de Mafuyu y los demás él hizo todo menos respetarla. Pero en esos momentos, y en la situación en la que estaban; para ella, que él la alentara, quisiera ayudarla y que olvidara su papel de qwaser al servicio de los adeptos fue respeto suficiente.

Por eso, de vez en cuando se acordaba de lo que era el respeto, pero en especial cuando se acordaba de Joshua.


End file.
